A Bad Day for Tails and Sticks
by otakudbz
Summary: [Reboot Coming Soon] The Tornado is destroyed while Team Sonic tries to destroy the new Eggman's robot, and Sticks and Tails are left alone in a forest. They start to know more about each other.
1. A Bad Day

**A/N: Hello There! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you all enjoy, I don't know if I'm a good writer or not, so, you decide! **

**WARNING: This Fanfiction is about Tails x Sticks! If you don't like this couple, I recommend you to NOT READ this fanfiction ( I'm going to explain in the ending why I like this couple), and there will be some spelling errors sometimes. I'm sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

_A Bad Day for Tails and Sticks_

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks were flying in the Tornado chasing Dr. Eggman's new invention: A flying giant robot, with a brown moustache, green eyes, and it has Eggman's laughing face in the middle.

"I call this robot the Egg-Bot! Did you liked it?" Eggman asked.

"It would be better if it was Egghead." Knuckles replied.

"It's Eggman! How many times did I said this?!" Eggman screamed.

The Egg-Bot was flying to one of the most largest mountains in the world, because Eggman would make his new 'secret' base there, and it would far away from his old base. Egg-Bot started to shoot missiles at the Tornado, but it failed. The Tornado started to fly faster, and Tails said:

"We need to achieve the Egg-Bot, before he destroys the mountain and makes his own base!" Tails said while he was concentrated at Eggman.

"JUST THROW A BOOMERANG!" Sticks screamed and threw a boomerang at the robot.

The flying robot, without even looking, just destroyed the boomerang using a laser that appeared from his eyes. Sticks' eyes were wide opened, she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wh… Wha… What… What just happened?" Sticks was almost crying, no one ever broke her boomerang.

"Calm down Sticks, you can do another one." Amy said, trying to make her best friend feel better, but this didn't worked.

"It was my first boomerang and I used it for 2 years…" Sticks was too sad.

The Tornado started shooting at the Egg-Bot, and made some damage: The head missed one of the eyes, and the Eggman's face in the middle was destroyed, too. The Egg-Bot was starting to fly a little slower than before. Sonic jumped out from the Tornado and made a Homing Attack in the head of the Egg-Bot, which was starting to get weak, and he jumped back to the Tornado.

"The Giant Egghead is getting weaker! Tails, shoot some missiles at his head!" Sonic said.

"He he… Good one, Sonic." Tails replied, while smiling.

"Hey! Nobody said this when I called him Egghead!" Knuckles was a little angry.

"Because that's my joke, not yours. Do you know what is Copyright?" Sonic said.

"Humph, no copyright law in the Universe is going to stop me from stealing your jokes!" Knuckles said.

"Whatever." Sonic replied, he didn't care for what Knuckles was saying.

Egg-Bot shot missiles in the Tornado, and it made a big damage: The wings were on fire, the controls weren't replying and the Tornado was falling. Eggman was laughing and started to destroy the mountain using the missiles. Meanwhile, Tails was trying to fix the Tornado before they crash, but nothing happened, the Team was still falling. They were going to crash in another mountain, and it was far away from the mountain that the Egghead was destroying.

"Jump, Buddy!" Sonic said to Tails.

"I can't!" Tails replied. "I need to make something about this! I can't let the Tornado be destroyed again!"

"You can make another one! Maybe even better than the original that was made by the Ancients!" Knuckles joined the chat.

"But I don't want to!"

"Tails! Just surrender! You can't risk your life for an old thing!" Amy said, trying to convince Tails, too.

"It's not just an 'old thing'! How many times this helped us?!"

The plane was almost going to crash in a wall, and Sonic, Knuckles and Amy jumped out from the plane, but Tails and Sticks were still on the plane. In the last second, Tails fixed the plane and he dodged the mountain. The Two-Tailed Fox looked behind him and saw Sticks still on the Tornado.

"Why you are still here, Sticks?!" Tails asked, and he was really surprised.

"Amy said to me that I should stay here because I knew what I could do if an accident happened. I'm always in situations like those. Also, I was already going to do this without Amy telling me." Sticks replied.

Tails blushed because he didn't expected Sticks to say that she was already going to do this.

"Why you were already going to do this?"

"JUST GET US OUT OF THIS PLANE!" Sticks screamed.

Tails tried to control the plane again but he failed, and the Tornado wasn't replying again.

"Uh, Sticks…" The Tornado started to fall. "HOLD OOOON!"

The Tornado fell into a forest, and a really big explosion happened. Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were far, far away but they heard and saw the explosion. Sonic was surprised, and he screamed:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic was too sad, maybe his best friend died. He tried to run, but when he tried to run, he maybe broke his leg, because he couldn't run, just walk slower than usual.

"Sonic! What happened to your leg?!" Amy asked.

"I don't know… I can't run, just walk, and slow… Too slow…"

"I can finally say this: Your too slow!" Knuckles said, and started to laugh, but no one laughed with him. "Wait, I said this in the wrong moment, right?"

"I fell in the ground, and you two fell in a tree, right? I think that's why I can't run and walk slow, my leg is too weak…" Sonic said.

"Yeah…" Amy replied.

"Anyway… We need to find the Tornado…" Sonic said, while Amy was carrying him.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of the Fanfiction!**

**I like Tails x Sticks because they're the opposite of each other, for example: Tails is a smart boy and knows about everything, while Sticks doesn't even know that her shadow will always follow her. Tails uses technology to defeat enemies, while Sticks uses the nature and her wild mind to defeat her enemies. Sticks is funny while she doesn't tries to be, while Tails is funny when he tries to be. I already knew that this couple wasn't going to happen, then I've decided to make a Fanfiction about it.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Survivors

_**A/N: Hey Guys! It's been a long, long time I didn't write a new chapter to this fanfiction, well, because I'm a little busy this year, so I don't have so much time to write fanfictions, but now I have! So that means there will be more chapters for this fanfiction! I hope you like thi**__**s second chapter!**_

Survivors

The Tornado crashed on the jungle because Tails couldn't control it after an Eggman's attack. He wasn't the only one on the plane, his friend Sticks was there too. Fortunately, the two-tailed fox had luck and could escape from the explosion with the crazy badger, but she was hurt. Since Tails was the only one there because Sonic and the others jumped from the plane and he didn't knew where the team was, he had to help Sticks alone.

"Oh man, What am I going to do?!" He was confused. The fox was going to be 12 years old in one day, and Sticks was almost 13 years old. He had no idea to help her.

Tails decided to hear Sticks' heart beats, and they were a little slow, and that was another problem he would have to finish. The young fox didn't had a band aid kit, because the only one was destroyed in the Tornado's explosion. The radio wasn't working for some reason, so he couldn't contact Sonic, too.

"Sticks! Wake up! I need you to wake up right now!" Tails was screaming, while Sticks was still asleep. He had no ideas on his mind except for waiting her to wake up.

He was waiting for help, but nobody was around there. On the same time, Tails had an idea that maybe would work, or maybe not.

"I could… I could try a mouth to mouth breath…" While saying this, the two-tailed fox blushed. He never made a mouth to mouth breath before, and he never kissed a girl on the lips, too. He had already kissed Sticks on her cheek a long time ago on a dare with his friends and he almost kissed her on the lips 3 weeks ago, but that obviously didn't counted.

Tails had to make the mouth to mouth breath. Sticks was the only one around there, and she was the only one who knew how to survive in the jungle. The fox would start the mouth for mouth breath, but at the same moment, Sticks woke up at the same moment with her strange scream. The badger thought that Tails was trying to kiss her while she was asleep, and she felt angry.

"You were going to kiss me! Why?!" Sticks was screaming with Tails.

"I wasn't going to kiss you, I was going to start a mouth to mouth breath to wake you up!" Tails replied.

"Liar! You already kissed me, right?!"

"What?! You know that I'm almost 12 years old and I'm too young to kiss a girl!"

"Don't you remember when you kissed me on that dare?!"

"That didn't count! Also, it was on the cheek! I'm talking about kiss on the lips!"

"Whatever, you tried to kiss me!" Sticks was still really mad and she was going to attack Tails.

"Wait! We are alone in the jungle, my plane just crashed and exploded, I saved you, I can't contact the others and we need to get out of here! My tails are hurt and I can't fly, so I need your help so we can survive on the jungle and find our friends, together as a team." The young fox said to convince Sticks to not attack him.

"OK, Tails. But remember: Once we find Amy and the others, I will slap you in the face for trying to kiss me!"

Sticks may have agreed to help Tails, but that doesn't mean she wasn't still angry.

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Amy and Knucklehead were walking in another part of the jungle looking for the fox and the badger, but no sign of them. Since Sonic's leg was hurt and he couldn't walk so fast, it would take 3 days to find their friends.

"Ah… I'm so tired…" Sonic said, while walking slower than usual.

"Calm down, Sonic. We will find Tails and Sticks and we will take you to your home sweet home and take care of you, I promise." Amy said, trying to make her friend happy.

"Amy, why are you always trying to make Sonic happy? Are you his mother?" Always being dumb, Knuckles asked.

"None of your business!" Amy replied. She secretly loved Sonic since they met and she knew he loved her too, but they are both shy to admit this love for each other. Nobody knew this except for her best friend, Sticks The Badger. "Anyway, we still need to find Eggman and stop him, but first, we need to find Tails and Sticks…"

To be continued…


	3. A Quiet Forest

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter of the fanfiction, and I promise it will be longer and better than the last one, which was a little disappointing for whoever was waiting for a new chapter for almost 5 months. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**A Quiet Forest**_

Tails and Sticks were trying to find their friends after the Tornado crashed. The Fox had no signal of the radio, so he couldn't talk with Amy or Knuckles. He was in the middle of a giant forest with the crazy badger, which was mad at him because she thought that Tails was trying to kiss her while she was asleep, but it was actually another thing. Anyways, Sticks could never stop to think about that moment, which was awkward to her and embarrassing, but she thought that it wouldn't be a problem if Tails kissed her on the lips. She was going to ask him something, but then, the Fox asked first.

\- Sticks, uh... When we were in the Tornado, you said that you weren't going to leave and would come with me… Why did you made that decision? – Tails asked, a little confused.

\- Because Amy felt that something terrible was coming, and she asked me to do this in case of something like this happened. – Sticks said, and continued to talk. – Maybe she traveled back in time to warn me about this! Or she isn't Amy at all! It is an agent of the government spying on us!

\- Grow up, Sticks. – Tails replied, laughing a little bit.

It was already afternoon and they had no sign of Sonic or the others yet. The forest was big, almost four times larger than the entire village. It was quiet, too. There were no signs of animals, neither people. Only Tails and Sticks. The forest was called "The Quiet Forest". Some people say that Dr. Eggman has a hideout in the underground of the forest, but they had no proof of it. The badger had experience on surviving on forests and jungles, but Tails only knew how to use technology to survive, and know, he only had a radio which didn't worked at the time. The only way he could survive is asking to Sticks to help him.

After a only time of walking, they finally found some birds flying in the environment. They were blue and cute, and they called the attention of the fox and the badger.

\- Aww… These animals are so cute! – Sticks said.

\- And I thought that you were a crazy girl that didn't liked animals, and only liked that Buster robot from Eggman. – Tails said, obviously being sarcastic.

\- Hey! Buster was the cutest thing I had ever seen!

\- Yeah, right. He spat slime on my sandwich a lot of times!

\- He was trying to show to you that he's the most adorable creature in the world!

\- You mean robot, right?

\- He's not a robot! He was an innocent animal which I will ever love!

\- OK, Then. Anyways, we are not going to find Sonic or the others in one day, we'll have to sleep in the forest for a day. – Tails said, changing the subject immediately.

\- OK. We'll have to make a camp fire. We'll get the materials at 15 hours.

\- WHAT?! 15 hours?! – Tails was surprised.

\- Isn't a hour 60 seconds? – Sticks asked, confused.

\- This is called minutes, Sticks. Hours are 60 minutes...

\- Oh! We'll get the materials at 15 minutes. Meanwhile, let's sit here and... I don't know, look at the ground.

They both sit on the ground and watched the sky. However, the badger was actually watching the ground. She always was paranoic, so making those things are normal to her. They weren't even chatting or thinking, just looking at the quiet forest. It had a lot of beautiful trees, and being quiet made both Tails and Sticks happy. Finally, they could rest a little without being worried about Eggman or another evil plan of him. They now could be happy as they wanted to be. Everything was quiet, until, after 5 minutes of silence, Tails decided to say something, which was actually a little… awkward.

\- Do you remember our first kiss? – Tails asked, blushing a little.

\- WHAT?! That means we already kissed?! – Sticks was surprised.

\- No, I… I didn't meant that! I'm talking about the first time I've kissed you at the cheek. Remember? On Amy's dare?

_**Flashback...**_

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Sticks were on the beach playing Truth or Dare, a famous game which is hated by a lot of people because of some stupid dares and questions. Unfortunately, everyone on the team liked this game, except Sticks. It was her first time playing this game, so she would decide later if she liked it or not. It was Tails' turn on the game.

\- Tails, Truth or Dare? – Amy asked?

\- A lot of people are choosing truth, but I'll choose dare this time. – Tails commited a fatal error. Amy was great at making dares, so she wasn't going to make an easy dare this time.

\- Hm… I dare you to… Kiss Sticks! – Amy said, with a devil face.

\- What?! I'm not going to kiss her! I'm too young to kiss someone yet! – Tails said, blushing.

\- C'mon, Tails, just do it! My best friend is going to kiss a girl for the first time, and even I didn't kissed a girl yet! – Sonic said, trying to make Tails kiss the girl.

\- Yeah! It's not like your lips are going to touch another lips! – Knuckles said, and he had no idea on what he was saying at the moment. He was an idiot, after all.

\- Why kiss me?! WHY ME?! – Sticks said, screaming.

When the badger realized, Tails was kissing her on the cheek already, and he was as red as Knuckles. When he stopped, Sticks was blushing, too. That was her reaction. She did not said a single word after this.

_**End of Flashback**_

\- Yeah, Tails... I, uhm... Remember when you kissed me on the cheek. I remember when you almost kissed me on the lips, too...

_**Flashback…**_

The Fox and the Badger were walking on a new Eggman hideout, they were trying to find Knuckles, which was captured by Metal Sonic. It looked like that no one was there, only those two. The hideout was empty, without a single robot or even signs of how to find the missing Echidna. Tails was behind Sticks, and they were both investigating the entire room to see if they could find clues.

\- Did you found something? – Sticks asked.

\- Nope, what about you? – Tails replied.

\- Me neither.

Sticks turned herself back at Tails' direction, and he was really close to her. Tails was walking in her direction, and they both accidentally kissed, but not on the lips. The fox kissed her on the right side of her face, almost on the lips. The badger kissed him on the left side of his face, almost on the lips too. They both blushed and stopped kissing each other and pretended that the kiss never happened between they.

_**End of Flashback**_

\- Uh, Yeah… Those two days were really awkward. – Tails said, blushing.

\- Yeah… And today you tried to kiss me. You're so strange, like an alien. – Sticks replied.

\- Sticks, I was going to make a mouth for mouth breath to make you wake up, I wouldn't kiss you only because you were asleep. – Tails tried to explain everything again.

Then, they both remained in silence, again.

\- So that means you would kiss me if I wasn't asleep? – Sticks didn't understand what Tails tried to say.

The young fox blushed, his face was red as Knuckles' color, and he didn't knew how he would reply. His heart was beating fast like never before, and then, after some seconds, he finally replied to the badger:

\- N… N… No! I… I mean… I am t… Too young to do… - Tails was interrupted.

\- Just say it, nerd fox. – Sticks said.

\- I am too young to kiss someone and also, why would I kiss you for no reason?...

\- Then I'll give you a reason: I dare you to kiss me. – Sticks said, but she wasn't serious, she was just making fun with Tails like all time, since she was a paranoic girl.

\- W… What? – Tails blushed.

\- Are you deaf? I double dare you. – Sticks said, still not being serious.

\- B…But why?

\- I dare for the THIRD goddamn time, I dare you to KISS me.

\- But… Aren't you going to be mad at me like the time I was going to do a mouth for mouth breath with you? – Tails was confused.

\- I'm daring you to kiss me, so I'm not going to be mad. – Sticks was almost laughing but Tails didn't noticed this, and thought that she was being serious.

Tails looked at the ground, and then, for Sticks' lips. He was still blushing, he couldn't believe that she was asking for a kiss. He was still young to kiss someone, but since it was a dare, he thought that it wouldn't actually be a problem. A kiss wouldn't make both of them being in love with each other, so he made a decision.

Sticks was with her eyes still open, when she noticed that Tails was approaching his head to hers a little fast, and then, he kissed her on the lips. The badger and the fox had their first kiss together. Sticks closed her eyes at the moment, but after a second, she noticed what she was doing and stopped the kiss. Tails thought that Sticks was angry, but actually, she was surprised. She didn't thought that he was taking the dare seriously.

\- Wow, Tails… You actually did that, I'm surprised… - Sticks wasn't even blushing, since it was just a kiss. Nothing special. – Now we had our first kiss, so I will give you… THAT!

This time, things changed. Now, Sticks was kissing Tails, and the boy was confused. He just kissed her and she kisses him back? That didn't made any sense… At least for him. 3 seconds later, the kiss stopped and Tails asked:

\- Why are you kissing me? – The fox asked, confused.

\- Since you made us have our first kiss, I thanked you kissing you again. That's what people do, right? – The badger said, being paranoic as always.

\- Well, uh… - Tails didn't even had the chance to finish what he was going to say, because Sticks interrupted him.

\- If you tell anyone that we kissed each other two times on the lips without anyone around, I'll swear that I'll destroy ALL your machines! – She said.

Tails just blushed, and he and Sticks waited 15 minutes to get the materials to make the camp fire.

_**A/N: I hope you liked thi**__**s new chapter! Review it and tell to me what did you liked and didn't liked!**_


	4. Just A Dream

_**A/N: Hey guys! The story is quite successful now and I didn't expected this! Thanks to everyone who is reading all the chapters of this Fanfiction.**_

_**Also, if you see some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. English isn't my native language and I always make my best to not make one grammar mistake!**_

_**I hope you like the new chapter! It is probably my favorite one. I've added a lot of details to it and it's longer than the other ones. It was really hard to write this one, I didn't had too much ideas in my head!**_

_Just A Dream_

Tails woke up. He was sleeping after Sticks said they would take a 15 minutes break, and he had a strange dream that he and Sticks had their first kiss because she was challenging him to do that. He even had flashbacks of all the times they kissed each other but not on the lips. To him, this was a strange dream. Almost like a nightmare. He never dreamed about this, and not even about Sticks. This was so strange. The Badger was already working and getting the materials to make the campfire, she was running fast to every side to make it before the night came. The Fox just looked at her, while his heart was beating fast, but he didn't noticed it. He just started to search for the materials like she was doing. Without any technology, Tails may have to ask Sticks to teach him how to survive in a jungle just like she does. He still couldn't contact Sonic or Amy, so he was still left alone with the Crazy Girl. It looked like Sticks didn't wanted to talk about nothing, so the Young Fox just kept quiet and he tried to help to make the campfire.

Later in the night, they've finished making the campfire and they now can rest in peace looking at the trees and to the nature. The Badger was still quiet since the afternoon, and Tails just kept quiet, too. He just wanted to go home, but he couldn't. And he was still thinking about that crazy dream he had. Maybe it was just a dream, but he still thought that this was the strangest thing that happened to him in the entire week, or maybe, in his entire life. Was he in love with Sticks? Or was he interested to know what he will feel when he has his first kiss? He had so many questions in his head that even a IQ of more than 300 couldn't resolve.

After some minutes, he tried to talk with Sticks.

\- So… What are you thinking right now? – Tails asked.

\- About the government… – She was interrupted.

\- And again, you with this 'government and spies' stuff… Why do you think so much about this?

\- Don't you see?! The government is corrupt! What if Eggman is a spy sent by the president to infiltrate in the island and tell to the president everything that happens here?! We're doooooooomed! – Sticks was going crazy again as usual.

\- Heh, you never change, Sticks… – Tails said with a smile.

This time, Tails noticed that his heart was beating faster than usual. He was really worried with what was going on, and didn't knew nothing about this. Maybe he had a disease? Or no? He was confused.

Sticks looked to Tails, and then, to his chest. She was actually hearing his heart beating fast and strong. She actually could hear anything far away, thanks to her surviving skills.

\- Hey… Why is your heart beating faster than usual? – Sticks asked. Even she didn't knew what was going on with the Fox.

\- I don't know, too… Every time I look at you or talk with you, like I'm doing right now, this happens… I even had a dream that we were kissing because you challenged me. – Tails said, still confused.

This made Sticks shocked. She didn't knew what to say. Then, she actually said it…

\- Tails…

\- What?

\- You are A SPY AGENT! – Sticks got her boomerang and jumped on Tails.

Tails felt like a real idiot now because he literally trusted The Badger and he said it, and now she wants to finish him. Another normal day where Tails is the one who has a bad luck, like the day he couldn't get the coin from the ground, or when the luck balance of the universe made him get bad luck instead of Knuckles again.

After some minutes, the Fox convinced Sticks that he doesn't work for the government and she kept asking Tails to forget her, and he did her favor. After that, they began to talk again.

\- So… I was daring you to kiss me in your dream? – Sticks asked, a little confused.

\- Well, Yeah… And I accepted it. Not that I would accept in real life, it's just… You know. A dream. We always have crazy dreams. – Tails said, normally.

After that, Sticks' heart was beating fast and strong too, like Tails' heart . This was so strange, but they would find out later what it was, but not right now. It was almost midnight, and they didn't wanted to sleep right now, so they just waited for the right time to sleep. Meanwhile, they had some conversations about Eggman and the Meh Burger. Talking about the Egghead… Where was he? He could be attacking the town right now, and that would be a problem. They had to get out of this jungle fast tomorrow, even Sticks didn't knew it well. They were thinking about Sonic and Amy… Could they find The Fox and The Badger? They didn't had survival instincts, but the Blue Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, he could find them in 5 seconds! Was he captured? Or was he actually hurt? Yes, he broke his leg, but Tails and Sticks didn't knew this. When 1 AM arrived, they fall asleep.

Next day, they woke up at 9:30 AM, and still, no sign of someone. Looks like Tails would have to survive for one more day, but with Sticks on his side, that wouldn't be a big problem, but it would be still a problem.

\- So… What are we going to do now? – Tails asked.

\- Well, I don't know… We have to get food, I'm hungry. – Sticks replied.

\- Don't worry! I have some cookies on my bag. None of my machines are working but I brought food! – He smiled while saying that.

Sticks gave Tails a big hug and said thanks to him. The Fox blushed, but he still hugged her back. He had another dream with The Badger last night, and this time, he dreamed about him and Sticks now as teenagers in a… date? Now that was really strange. A dream featuring a kiss was OK, but a date? Things were getting strange to the young Fox. And in the end of the dream, he was going to whisper something in the girl's ear, but then, he woke up. He was asking himself: What was he going to say? Why was he on a date? Everything was so strange to him. His heart is still beating really fast thinking about the dream and Sticks, and that was so awkward.

The Badger had a dream about Tails too, and she never had one dream like that. She was on Eggman's base saving The Fox from the Egghead, which planned to make a lot of Tails' clones and make a clone apocalypse. In the ending of the dream, after saving Tails, her head was approaching of Tails' head, and she didn't knew what was actually happening, and then, she woke up. She had too many questions in her head: Why she dreamed about Tails? Was she going to kiss him in the ending? Her heart was beating fast too, like Tails' heart.

Tails got some cookies and he gave everything to Sticks, he wasn't going to eat anything.

\- Hey… Aren't you going to eat something? – Sticks asked, innocently.

\- No… I'm not hungry, for some motive. – Tails replied.

After hearing the reply, The Badger started to eat like a wolf, while the fox was looking at her smiling. He was really happy, but he didn't really had a motive for this. He was just… happy. Without any explanation. Maybe it was because he was with Sticks? He didn't knew nothing about it. He was a science guy not a "heart beating every time I see this girl" guy! Anyway, he was almost discovering what was happening to him, and he was sure it was what he was thinking right now. Was it a good thing? Maybe yes, maybe not.

After eating everything, Sticks thanked Tails and she said they would need to go to another place to find Sonic, and they still didn't knew why he was taking so long to find them both. Tails agreed with her and they started to walk in the forest to find someone. 12 minutes later, and still no sign of anybody. The Fox had a question in mind that he wanted to ask for Sticks, but he was afraid that she would not like that question very much and she would be angry with him. Then, he decided to just ask it and hope she would not be mad at him.

\- So… We're is your family? You never talked about your dad, or your mother... – Tails asked. This was not the question he wanted to make, but it was the best one to start a conversation.

\- Well… Even I don't remember about them. I grew up in the jungle, with no one to help me. Amy was the one who found me and we became friends, and now I'm part of your anti robot apocalypse. – She said. – What about your family?

Tails didn't liked to talk about his family, but he had to reply or else she could be mad at him.

\- … My father and mother died some days after I was born. Eggman attacked our house and… and… – Tails almost shed a tear.

For the first time in her life, The Badger wasn't going crazy talking nonsense or screaming. She was calm, something she never was in her life. She decided to comfort Tails, since she noticed he was sad about his family's death.

\- Calm down… You have your second family. – Sticks replied, still calm.

\- Then who is my second family?

\- Your friends.

Sticks was right.

Tails still had his only friends as his second family. They were the only people that cared for him, no one else cared. If it wasn't Sonic, he probably would be still alone in his life. She was right. The Fox was more comforted with Sticks by his side, more than never. After that, they started to talk about other things, like that time when Eggman made an army of robots called Swifty, the time when Knuckles became a mayor, and etc. Sticks made a question that would make Tails really sad.

\- So, Tails… Is Zooey fine? – Sticks asked, innocently. She did not know that The Fox would be shocked with this question.

Tails stopped to walk. He did not even looked back to see Sticks' face. He was just there, like a statue, saying nothing. Actually, he couldn't say anything, he did not know how to answer to her. The poor Fox was almost crying. He had a little depression when he thought about Zooey, the first love of his life, because… something terrible happened to her. The Badger did not know nothing about this, and she thought everything was OK with her, but actually, it wasn't. She decided to ask again, and Tails didn't answered again. In that second, Sticks noticed that he was crying, and then the boy sat near a tree and started crying more. The girl realizing what she did to him, decide to sit next to him and ask again what was wrong, but this made things worse. Even if he was, crying, Tails actually replied to Sticks.

\- Some weeks ago… No one knew, but Eggman attacked Zooey's house and I saved her alone without any help. She didn't had another house, so she had to stay in my house for a few days until she could find another place to live. Things only gotten worse when the Egghead attacked my house and hurt me. I stopped him, but Zooey was afraid she was putting me in danger… So, she left the island, and she promised me she would always send me messages telling to me everything that was happening with her. She sent me some messages, but now... – The crying was getting worse. – … She stopped to send me messages. She gives me no sign that she is, in fact, alive. Sticks, I am just worried with her. Since that, I couldn't even sleep well, I can never go out with my friends and be happy… I can't live being a normal person now.

Sticks realized how tragic Tails' life was. First, he lost his family and now his second family are his only 5 friends and Zooey. Now that she disappears, The Fox just couldn't find another reason to live anymore.

After saying this, Tails remembered something. He remembered the feeling he had when he discovered he was in love with Zooey. The heart beats, the butterflies in the stomach, just thinking about her, everything. Then he realized something.

\- Let's continue to walk… Please, I just don't want to remember about this... – Tails said.

Then, the Fox and the Badger started to walk again, trying to find someone, while Tails was thinking about his new discovery.

He was in love with someone he would never think he would be in love…

… He was in love with Sticks.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter!**_

_**In my original script, there should be no reference to Zooey, so that means Episode 40 would not be included in the fanfiction. But I thought that it would be really cool to have Tails talking about her situation and everything. Anyway, I promise I'll try to post more chapters often!**_


End file.
